


What are we?

by Cali_se



Series: Prompt Chart: In the Dark [18]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: "...I just want this to mean something, y'know?"
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: Prompt Chart: In the Dark [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048710
Kudos: 35





	What are we?

"How about we go to bed?" said Walt, resting a hand against Jesse's thigh. "Get comfortable?"

"Not now," Jesse said. "I don't feel like it."

"Oh? That's not like you."

"Maybe I've changed."

"Big change!" Walt withdrew his hand as Jesse met his gaze. "Last week you couldn't get enough. What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Jesse sighed. "I guess I... I just want this to mean something, y'know?"

"Okay."

"You come here, we fuck, you leave. Do you think about it at all, after? And is it me you like, or is it just me sucking your dick?"

"Can the answer possibly be both? Of course I like you, Jesse. And I like everything we do in bed. I thought you did."

"I do. But does it mean anything to you?"

"Do we really have to do this now?"

"Yeah. We do."

"You need me to spell it out? Lay all my cards on the table, is that it?"

"Yeah."

"All right then, if it makes such a huge difference to you. I hate leaving you. Okay? I crave you when you're not around. I think about being inside you, about kissing you." Walt caressed Jesse's lips with his thumb. "You have such a pretty mouth."

"Are you just saying all this so I'll cave?"

"Is it working?" Walt took Jesse's hand. Jesse didn't pull away; instead he let slip a small smile. Walt smiled back. "That's better. I need this, Jesse. Understand? I need it."

Jesse nodded.

"Can I kiss you now?"

"Yeah."

Walt pressed his lips gently against Jesse's mouth. He sighed as he pulled away, before taking Jesse into his arms.

"I need it too," said Jesse. "And I don't just like it, I--."

"I know, Jesse," Walt said, as Jesse's arms tightened around him. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> One for my prompt chart. Prompt: Last Night on Earth. The link might seem a little loose, but it was an idea around 'if this was the last time, what would you say to me?' As the ficlet developed that line seemed a little dramatic in tone, but I was already inspired to continue.


End file.
